My Wish
by SofiaBellatrixBlack
Summary: O meu desejo é que sejam feliz como eu sou...


Harry Potter Fan-Fiction

Song-Fic "My Wish" by Rascal Flatts

Sirius Black & Bellatrix Black

O meu desejo é...

I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow,

(Espero que os dias sejam fácies e que os momentos passem devagar,)  
>And each road leads you where you want to go,<p>

(E que cada estrada te leve onde queres ir,)  
>And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,<p>

(E se enfrentares uma decisão, eu tenhas de escolher,)  
>I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.<p>

(Eu espero que escolhas a que mais significa para ti.)  
>And if one door opens to another door closed,<p>

(E se uma porta se abrir para uma se fechar,)  
>I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,<p>

(Eu espero que tu continues a andar até encontrares um janela,)  
>If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,<br>(E se estiver frio lá fora, mostra ao mundo o calor do teu sorriso,)

- Tens de casar, Bellatrix, e nós já temos com quem. – Durella Black dizia com uma frieza única, perante o olhar desesperado da filha - apresentou-te o teu noivo, Lestrange. Rodulphus Lestrange.

Bellatrix gelou e com razão, nunca tinha visto aquele homem na vida, e agora eles queriam que ela se casasse com ele! Não! Não agora que ela era feliz, não agora que ela finalmente tinha ganhado coragem para se impor… por favor, agora não!

- Não!

- Desculpa Bellatrix? – O pai parecia abismado com a resposta dela. – Bellatrix não sabes o que dizes! Mais respeito!

- Eu não posso casar-me contigo – Ela dirigiu-se a Lestrange, virando-se em seguida para os pais. – Eu já estou noiva.

E desta ninguém esperou, Narcisa deixou cair o copo que tinha na mão, Andromeda parou de ler o seu livro olhando abismada, assim como Regulus. E os pais de Bellatrix pareciam estar prestes a ter um ataque nervoso. Lestrange por outro lado parecia bastante aliviado já que não conhecia Bellatrix de lado nenhum e não lhe parecia que a ideia de casar fosse muito agradável.

But more than anything, more than anything,

(Mas mais do que alguma coisa, mais do alguma coisa,)  
>My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,<p>

(O meu desejo, para ti é que a vida se torne o que queres que ela seja,)  
>Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,<p>

- Como? – O pai perguntou-lhe – Tu estás noiva de que traste! BELLATRIX BLACK RESPONDE IMEDIATAMENTE!

- Eu estou noiva do Sirius.

Pronto, caiu nesse momento caiu o Carmo e a Trindade. Sirius e Bellatrix juntos. Bem se não fosse o Sirius um traidor talvez eles ficassem felizes por ambos mas naquele momento, e após a vergonha que a filha os estava a fazer passar, aquilo não parecia certo, aquilo era tudo menos certo…

E Sirius nesse momento desceu alheio a conversa desastrosa que tinha lugar no andar de baixo, e veio mesmo em boa altura, pois no momento em que Cyrus Black pega na varinha para amaldiçoar a filha, Sirius impede que tal aconteça, fazendo a varinha do tio voar cerca de 5 metros.

(Que os teus sonhos fiquem grandes, e as tuas preocupações pequenas,)  
>You never need to carry more than you can hold,<p>

(E que nunca carregues mais do que consegues suportar,)  
>And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,<p>

(E enquanto estiveres a lutar lá for a pelo que queres,)  
>I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,<p>

(Eu espero que conheças alguém que te ame, e que queira as mesma coisas que tu,)  
>Yeah, this, is my wish.<br>(Sim, esse é, o meu desejo)

I hope you never look back, but ya never forget,

(Espero que nunca olhes para trás, mas que nunca esqueças,)  
>All the ones who love you, in the place you left,<p>

(Os que te amam, no lugar que deixaste,)  
>I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,<p>

(Espero que perdoes sempre, e que nunca te sinta arrependida,)  
>And you help somebody every chance you get,<p>

(E que ajudes sempre que tiveres que ajudar,)  
>Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,<p>

(E que encontres a vontade de Deus em cada erro,)  
>And you always give more than you take.<p>

(E que consigas sempre ter mais do que pedes.) 

- NÃO SE ATREVA E ENCOSTAR UM DEDO NELA.

Por esta altura Lestrange já tinha desaparatado. E Sirius pôs-se a frente dela.

- VAGABUNDOS! COMO É QUE SE ATREVEM!

- Como é que o Sr. se atreve a encostar um dedo nela!

- Cala-te fedelho! QUERO-TE LONGE DA MINHA FILHA, E TU! – Ele apontou para Bellatrix – Sua desgraçada, tu vais aprender a não desafiar-me!

E nesse momento, sabendo como o pai estava furioso e sem limites, Bellatrix segura a mão de Sirius e desaparatam.

Ouviram ainda os gritos histéricos dos pais dela, e a famosa frase "ESTÃO DESERDADOS".

But more than anything, more than anything,

(Mas mais do que alguma coisa, mais do alguma coisa,)  
>My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,<p>

(O meu desejo, para ti é que a vida se torne o que queres que ela seja,)  
>Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,<p>

(Que os teus sonhos fiquem grandes, e as tuas preocupações pequenas,)  
>You never need to carry more than you can hold,<p>

(E que nunca carregues mais do que consegues suportar,)  
>And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,<p>

(E enquanto estiveres a lutar lá for a pelo que queres,)  
>I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,<p>

(Eu espero que conheças alguém que te ame, e que queira as mesma coisas que tu,)  
>Yeah, this, is my wish.<br>(Sim, esse é, o meu desejo.)

E finalmente chegaram a um lugar que Sirius não reconheceu a princípio… Godric Hollows, um vilarejo sossegado de feiticeiros.

- Bella o que aconteceu? Porque é que ele queria…

- Anda explico-te quando chegáramos lá!

- Lá onde? Explica-te!

- Já vais ver Sirius, eu prometo que não é nada de mal, por favor confia em mim.

Ele não disse mais nada e andou seguindo-a atentamente.

Acabaram por parar em frente de uma casa antiga mas conservada. Bella continuou a puxa-lo pela mão e ele segui-a…

My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,

(O meu desejo, para ti é que a vida se torne o que queres que ela seja,)  
>Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,<p>

(Que os teus sonhos fiquem grandes, e as tuas preocupações pequenas,)  
>You never need to carry more than you can hold,<p>

(E que nunca carregues mais do que consegues suportar,)  
>And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,<p>

(E enquanto estiveres a lutar lá for a pelo que queres,)  
>I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,<p>

(Eu espero que conheças alguém que te ame, e que queira as mesma coisas que tu,)  
>Yeah, this, is my wish.<br>(Sim, esse é, o meu desejo.)

Bella sorria e puxa-o para um beijo terno.

- Esta é a nossa casa, meu amor.

Ele sorriu e não pode deixar de a beijar, uma e outra vez.

- Sim, meu amor, aqui seremos uma verdadeira família…

Yeah, this, is my wish.  
>(Sim, esse é, o meu desejo.)<br>I hope you know somebody loves you

(Espero que conheças alguém que tea me)  
>May all your dreams stay big<p>

(E que os teus sonhos fiquem grandes)

E ele não podia estar mais feliz com a sua escolha, passaram-se seis anos desde daquele triste episódio. Agora olhando para a filha Diana e para o filho Rigel, e para a mulher que brincavam com os dois no chão, sabia que era feliz.

Juntou-se a eles e sorriu, porque agora era feliz e desejava a qualquer pessoa que fosse tão feliz como ele…


End file.
